Endearment
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day Three of CoLu Week 2017! Cobra's and Lucy's way to show endearment to one another is loved by the guild. But what's going on when Cobra suddenly starts giving Lucy the cold shoulder? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Day three of CoLu Week 2017! Hope you enjoy! Also, this will be a short chapter fic, I will finish it up after CoLu week is done.**

* * *

Endearment

It wasn't unusual to see Cobra and Lucy throwing snide comments at one another while at the guild. If anything, it was expected! Ever since the ex-criminal and the gang that he had followed showed up at Fairy Tail, explaining of their pardons and asking to join, the two had started trying to outwit _and_ out insult one another.

Everyone in the guild found it hilarious, and always placed bets on who would walk away the victor of each day. Rather it just be snide remarks to see who could get under the others skin, or just a single finger salute in passing. It was all fun and games, which soon lead everyone to believe that it was just a way that the two showed their feelings toward one another. Just a strange form of endearment.

Which was exactly why Lucy was completely worried. In all the little arguments that they had, it seemed that something had pushed Cobra over the edge and he was now rather avoiding her, or just right out ignoring her. She wasn't sure if she had said something to upset the second generation dragon slayer, or if he was just trying to kill the rumors that there was something between them. Perhaps he decided that they should stop before one of them got too attached...Although, it was a tad late for that.

Lucy missed their arguments, and it had only been a week since he started giving her the cold shoulder. She had tried to think back as to what could have set him off, or what had given him the hint that she practically craved their meetings. Yet nothing popped out, it had all just been fun little banter, but yet for some reason he just wouldn't partake anymore.

She had tried everything to get him to argue, from announcing a new idea for him to judge to down right insulting him. All she got was...nothing. Just a blink and the cold shoulder, and she didn't know which hurt more. Giving a sigh, she rested her head against the smooth bar top, pushing her untouched smoothie away.

"Still nothing?" Mira whispered, and she shook her head. The She-Demon knew about her feelings for Cobra, and was more than willing to help with her 'newest favorite pair', but Lucy had said that there was nothing to help with since they had never became an item. And from the looks of it, they never would.

"Guess he picked up on my feelings and decided to stop before I got too deep." She muttered, giving a tight smile before releasing another deep sigh. Too bad it was too late for that. It hadn't taken her long to fall for the man.

Even with him being an ex-criminal, something she wouldn't have held against him anyway, underneath was a kind, caring, smart, and outgoing man. He had amazing analytical skills, and could pick up new skills in a flash. He loved learning new things, and had soaked up all the knowledge that she knew about the stars and constellations like a sponge. Not to mention, she had lost count of how many times he would assist others in the guild the moment he realized, or saw, that they needed help. Rather it be Mira and Kinana needing an extra set of hands with the drinks. Or helping Wendy study her medicine, or taking a mission with someone who needed just one extra person.

Never in her life had she meet someone so...Perfect! It was a damn shame that she had to go and fall for him only to have her heart broken before she even found the courage to ask him anything. With another sigh, she straightened and looked about. Thinking that maybe should could go on a mission with her team, or see if Levy had any good reading recommendations.

"Lucy, maybe you should try asking just one more time?" Mira suggested, causing her to smile at the woman, before shaking her head.

"He's just not interested in me, Mira. I'm not going to try and go after something that is unattainable. Besides, I was getting way to ahead of myself. What in the world would a man like that see in a woman like me?" She asked, turning away and walking toward the group's usual table. She already knew that she needed to lose a bit, from Natsu and Happy's constant teasing that she was too heavy to carry. Not to mention she was weak, especially when you took into account how she had to depend on her team to save her all the time.

The thought had her slowing before altering her course slightly to view Levy. She really didn't want to take a mission with her team, only to get in the way and make some mistake that would result in them having to save her. Again. Perhaps she should just do a quiet day and keep Levy company, especially since she had rent paid up for once. Giving a small, tight smile she started toward the bluenette's table, only to stop as she saw Gajeel plop down and start discussing something with her. She knew that with the iron dragon slayer around, Levy wouldn't focus on her and decided to leave the two be with a smile. Retreating toward the mission board, which was thankfully in the same direction as Levy, she studied the flyers without taking any of them in.

She suddenly felt so damn alone in the guild that she loved. She knew that she was overthinking everything, and that no one saw her as a burden or being weak, but she just couldn't help her thoughts. Hell, even Cobra figured something had to be up with her since they had stopped their banter. Maybe she just needed to grow up a bit more, and become stronger so she would stop being overly sensitive to every little thing.

Giving a sigh, she turned from the board, skirted around the guild hall, and slipped out of the door. At the moment, being alone sounded much better than being someplace filled with people she cared for, especially since she was feeling like a bother. Keeping her head down, she slowly headed for her apartment, only to shake her head and move to the park. Her friends would no doubt pick up that something was wrong, if Mira wasn't telling them already, and they would most likely be waiting at her place.

Glancing around as she entered the park, a breath of relief left her as she saw that it was mostly empty. With just a few families milling about or starting to gather their kids to leave. Moving easily, she sat beneath the tall oak tree in the center, leaning back and looking up through the leaves at the setting sun, feeling a small smile grace her lips as she saw the sparkle of the first stars appearing.

Regardless of how low she felt, looking up at the stars and constellations always relaxed her. Giving a sigh, she looked around and saw that she was alone in the park. Without a second thought, she stretched out onto the grass so she wasn't straining her neck looking up, and allowed her eyes to trail over the constellations that were slowly starting to appear.

She wasn't sure how long she laid like that, just that it was dark now and that someone was approaching. Blinking and twisted her head back some, she met the violet gaze of Cobra. She felt her chest tighten before moving her eyes back to the stars, wondering briefly if she should just ignore him like he had been doing her.

"Bright Eyes, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked, his voice sounding so..concerned and uncertain. Giving a hum and patting the grass beside her, she waited until he laid down beside her, both of them staring up at the stars, lost in their own thoughts.

"Damn, I never thought I would screw everything up this bad." He whispered, and only a curious sound came from her. Keeping her eyes looking up as she heard him shift, and felt his gaze land on her.

"Lucy. I'll admit, I didn't want you to fall for me." He whispered, and she fought to keep a wince from showing, even though her chest tightened painfully. The announced rejection hurt more so than she had ever thought it would.

"However...Me just pushing you away and trying to kill my feelings for you as well. It was impossible." He whispered, causing her to still before turning her head slightly to stare at him. Finding that he had sat up, and was staring down at her, his emotional shields down, and she saw everything crossing his face. Pain, loneliness, desire, fear, and...love.

The emotions responded within her in kind, and she squeezed her eyes closed, grasping at the grass by her sides as she fought to keep herself still. She still needed to know why! Why he would try and not fall for her. Why he didn't want her.

"It's not that I don't want you. Shit, I crave you to the point that it hurts. I just didn't want you falling for me because you deserve better! I was hoping that the snide comments would make you think that I was a jackass! Not make you...Think better of me." He grumbled, flopping backwards as she stared at him in shock. He thought that she deserved better?

"Cobra, that's some messed up reasoning." She muttered, watching as he blinked before an honest laugh left him. And she giggled as he rolled onto his side, surprising her as he raised a hand and traced a finger along her cheek.

"That right there is what I mean. With just words alone, you give me hope that you could love me. That there might be hope for a future between us. But...I'm terrified of risking it. I don't want to lose you in any way." He whispered, causing her to raise an eyebrow before she gave a sigh.

"Honestly, you've been with us for almost a year now, and you haven't learned how stubborn I am? Cobra, even if we tried a relationship and it didn't work, nothing would change between us. I wouldn't let something like that come in between our friendship. You mean far to much to me, even if it's not in a relationship." She whispered, rolling onto her side so there was just a few inches separating them. Watching as he tensed before he closed his eye.

"This...This right here. I want to be closer to you. But my body..." She gave a hum before closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the fingers that had brushed her cheek.

"Then you lead. I won't touch until you're ready to be touched. Cobra, don't let little things stop you from going after what you want. Remember, you can have anything you want now, you just have to reach for it." She whispered, waiting as his gaze landed once more on her. Knowing that he could hear the trust within her. She knew that he would never harm her, that he would lay down his life for her before allowing anything from the past to happen again.

"Y..You have to tell me if it's too far. I don't..."

"Cobra. I want this as well. I love you. I have for a while. And if it takes you a while to get to that point, I'll wait. But know that I will always love only you." She whispered, her eyes still closed and shivered when his fingers traced her cheeks once more. Before trailing along her jaw, and up to stop at the edge of her lips.

She smiled at his hesitance, finding it absolutely adorable to see this side of him. Only to gasp as chapped lips were pressed to hers, staying gentle and hesitant, but with enough emotions that had her moaning. Twisting her hands into the grass, she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair. She had said that she would wait until he was ready, and if that meant allowing him to test his boundaries, then so be it.

A nip on her bottom lip had her gasping again, only to shiver as his tongue slipped between. Twisting her body, she allowed her tongue to tangle with his, only to submit when he gave a growl and rolled closer. Hovering halfway over her with his hands braced on the ground on either side of her head. They stayed in the position for a moment, before he pulled away to allow them to breath. She panted as she stared up at him, his eye glazed over with desire, love, and lust. Causing a shiver to run through her, and forced her to bite her bottom lip to hold the plea that wanted to come forth.

"Bright Eyes...I want you to be mine." He growled, carefully taking her wrist and bringing it up to cup his cheek. Before he nuzzled into her palm, nipping at the skin before staring down at her once more. The look in his eye caused her to give a nod before slowly easing up and hovering her lips near his.

She felt his tension, and was about to lay back down, but blinked when he shook his head ever so slightly.

"I'll have to deal with it. Just. Slowly." He whispered, his breath fanning over her lips and causing her to swallow before closing the distance between them. Remaining as still as him, she didn't move again until he relaxed and his eye slid close with a relieved sigh. Grinning into the kiss, she pulled away and slowly rested her forehead against his.

"I would offer you to come over to my place, but I doubt my team would be too thrilled." She whispered, watching as his eye slowly opened as he stared at her in wonder, and adoration.

"You know. There is always my place?" He whispered, causing her to blink before a blush settled across her cheeks as she gave a nod. A tremor of excitement racing through her as he easily got to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"Also, remind me later to pummel Salamander and his Blue Furball." He muttered, causing her to blink in confusion before looking up at him.

"Your soul recalled the times that they complained about you being 'heavy', which you're not, when I pulled you up. It has left an imprint on your soul, and I very well intend to make them pay for it while showing you that there is nothing wrong with you." He whispered, brushing his lips softly against her temple as something deep within her un-knotted. She hadn't even realized that their playful teasing had bothered her so much, but to finally hear that she was fine.

Giving a sigh, she nuzzled into his coat, waiting to see if he tensed and found another smile crossing her lips as he gave a hum and wrapped his arms around her. Only to turn them and head toward the outer part of Magnolia, since he still loved his seclusion and had found an adequate hut to call his own.

"You know, some of the guild members are going to be surprised that you're actually agreeing to something with me." He whispered, causing her to smile and bump against him.

"Tell me something I don't know. However, I am wondering how Mira and Meredy will react. Not to mention Erza and my self proclaimed brothers." She laughed, beaming when he chuckled and pulled her closer. Apparently loving that he could be around her without tensing up all the time.

"And that's just with us courting at the moment. Wait until we actually mate." He snickered, causing her to beam.

"Oh, I can't wait for that! I mean, all the courting before had them placing bets...Cobra? Is something wrong?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as she realized that he had stopped, causing her to go a few steps ahead of him.

"Y..You can't wait to be mated?" He asked, causing her to blink before blushing brilliantly.

"Uh..Well...I mean I can wait, it's just that..."

"You would become my mate now. If the option was on the table?" He asked, causing her to close her eyes and give a nod. Peeking one eye open when he said nothing for a few, long seconds, just stared at her before approaching slowly. Leaning toward her so his breath ghosted across her lips when he spoke.

"What if I told you that it was on the table? That I would gladly mate with you the moment we get to my hut." He growled, causing her to tense before a shiver of excitement coursed through her. But, she reined herself in. While she wanted nothing more than to be mated to the man in front of her, she didn't want him to just think about her.

"Bright Eyes. It is taking everything within me not to take you right here and now since you said that. I'm trying not to be selfish and just take what I want. I know that I have some things to work out, but damnit, I'm taking your advice and not keeping it from letting me get what I want. And what I want most, is you." He hissed out, causing a shiver to run down her spine before she gave a smile and stepped closer. Humming when he didn't tense and merely kept her gaze.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little selfish now and again." She whispered, her lips barely brushing over his. She saw something snap within him, and gasped as she was soon in his arms and he was running toward his hut. Giving a giggle, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Loving that he gave a growl before squeezing her bottom roughly, eliciting a moan from her.

"Better be prepared, Bright Eyes. I'm not stopping until everyone knows damn good and well that you're mine. Screw those banters of endearment, this is an outright claim." He growled, causing her to shudder and press harder against him.

"We'll just have to see what you got, won't we?" The taunt had him growling while pinching her outer thigh lightly, causing her to shiver and look around. They were almost to his place, and she knew that once they reached their destination, there would be no stopping him.

"I still have some control left. You sure this is what you want?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to smile and meet his gaze.

"Damn straight it is."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't ya'll just love that! Next chapter will be posted in a few days. Until then~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Endearment! Hope that you enjoy! Also, this chapter is the major reason this story is rated M. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned~~**

* * *

Endearment

Chapter 2

Lucy had barely got a peek of the small hut that Cobra had fixed up for himself. It had been a small abandoned barn, but now looked cozy and quaint as he carried her toward it. The outside was still pretty plain looking, with the only thing really sticking out was the belladonna and hemlock plants around the sides.

She twisted, thinking that he would put her down so he could open the door, but gasped when he tightened his hold and instead caught her lips with his. Nipping on her bottom lip before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"You're staying in my arms, Bright Eyes." He growled, causing a shiver to race down her back before she whimpered as he began nipping at her neck and exposed collar bone.

"But you need to..." The words died on a gasp as he suckled hard against the pulse on her neck, the action causing her whole body to jerk and her insides to clench in anticipation. Only to blink as he turned and shouldered the door open, before snapping it shut with the heel of his boot. Once the door was shut, he pinned her against the wall and caught her mouth with his again. His hands trailing from her back down to her hips and squeezed before rendering her breathless as he deepened the kiss and rubbed their cores together.

He swallowed all of her groans and moans as he slowly drove her crazy. All the while giving small growls that had her body flaring at the sound. He had put her in a position where she was completely at his will, since her hands were pinned between their chests, and he had control of her hips, meaning she couldn't rub against him in return. Her only option was submitting to him, but something within her just wasn't willing to give up that easily.

Arching her back as much as she could, she rubbed her chest against his while twisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Fighting his tongue with her own, before giving a harsh nip on his bottom lip. Only to suckle on it when he gave a hiss, and smirked when he went stock still as she suckled on the abused lip. Only to gasp when he tightened his hold on her hips and pressed closer to her, his lips leaving hers before his breath ghosted her ear.

"I _wouldn't_ play with fire, Bright Eyes. I'm _trying_ to keep my wits since you've never..." His words ended on a groan as she finally managed to shift her hips against him. Giving a pleasure filled whimper when he bit at her shoulder, as his body shivered in bliss.

"To hell with that. I thought you were gonna make me scream. Until everyone kne..ngh!" Her own words were forgotten as he caught her lips, leaving her breathless and dazed with the deep kiss. All the while, she faintly felt his nimble fingers slipping the button and zipper of her skirt down, before stepping back long enough for it to flutter to the ground. Shivering with a moan as those fingers then traced her lips hidden beneath her underwear, and whined when he pulled back from the kiss to stare at her expression.

"I'll get you screaming soon enough, Lucy. But first, I plan to tease the hell out of you, until you're begging for me to make you mine." He whispered, and she nearly came just from hearing her name come from his lips like that. Almost like a sinful prayer that had been answered. Filled with promises that she would be lucky if she could walk the next morning.

"C..Cobra." She whispered, giving a whimper when he gave a hum before nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Real name baby, use my _real_ name." He whispered, nipping softly against her ear and she bit her bottom lip as she shivered, his fingers still slowly tracing her through her panties. Swallowing and inhaling deeply, she breathed against his ear.

"E..Erik, please." She whispered, giving a cry of pleasure as he easily slipped his fingers into her core while giving a satisfied growl. His mouth kissing and nipping at her neck as she gave cries of pleasure just from the way his fingers were moving within her.

"Come undone for me, Lucy." He whispered, his thumb circling her clit before he nipped sharply at her pulse. She jerked before giving a loud cry as something jumped in her stomach, before her body seized up and stars exploded behind her eyes. His fingers still stroking the sensitive flesh within her, as her body shuddered and twitched at the sensation.

"How about a shower?" He whispered, and all she could do was whimper and slouch against him as he chuckled but held her close as he moved through his home. She barely thought to look around, and could only sigh when he suddenly had her standing in the shower, warm water pelting on their bare bodies. She hadn't even been aware of him completely undressing her, much less undressing himself.

"Face this way, Bright Eyes." He whispered, nudging her shoulder so she turned to face him. The warm water beating on her back. She blinked when he suddenly tilted her head back slightly, and sighed when the water fell into her hair, soaking the strands as he slowly ran his fingers through. Only to give a whine when those magical fingers moved away, to return a moment later to apply lather into her scalp.

"Keep that up, Bright Eyes and you'll make me embarrass myself." Cobra whispered, causing her to open her eyes and glance at him. Nearly swallowing her tongue as she finally noticed him, bare skinned and all. While his fingers worked their magic cleaning her hair, she studied his body, and loved what she saw.

His chest was basically a woman's playground, not too wide or muscly, but enough that it was making her mouth water. With mocha colored skin, with just lightly paler in some area because of scars that had healed over. Tapered waist that flowed into narrow hips, long muscle legs, and his member. She felt a blush coming to her cheeks as nerves finally settled in.

He was wide in girth, and had a decent length to top it off. She shifted at the thought of that going into her, knowing that it would feel completely different than what his fingers had. No doubt for the first part it would hurt, and she could only hope that she would be able to get over it.

"If you don't want to." Erik whispered, cupping her cheeks with his warm hands, and brushed his nose against hers. She blinked at him, before giving a smile and humming as he finished rinsing her hair out. Once his hands fell away, she slowly sank to her knees, smiling up at him when he gave a choked sound before she tenderly kissed the tip of his manhood.

Looking up when his hand tangled in her hair, and smirked as he warred within himself. It was obvious that he was trying to decide if he should pull her away, or just leave her be. Licking her lips, she decided to make the decision for him.

Wrapping her lips over her teeth, she slid his manhood into her mouth, shivering when his thighs tightened under her hands, and hummed when she got about half his length in before stopping. Cobra's groan causing her to look up, in slight worry that she may have done something wrong.

"N..Nothing..Wrong, Bright Eyes. Fuck!" He growled, and she realized that it was when she hummed against him that caused the reaction. Feeling more empowered, she continued to bob her head while alternating between sucking and licked at him. Loving the power that she felt whenever he hissed, growled, or freaking purred!

A whine left her when he finally tugged at her hair, easing her back to her feet and under the cooling spray of the water. Shivering as he caught her lips and rendered her speechless as he pulled back and slowly began trailing his hands down her body.

"First time I come, it's going to be inside you, Bright Eyes. We'll see where it goes from there." The promise had her weak in the knees, and leaning against him as he slowly massaged her lower back, before slipping his hand to the globes of her ass.

She gave a squeak as he pinched her cheeks, before smoothing over it.

"You trust me, right?" He whispered, and she looked up with a smile and nod. Blinking when he turned them around, easing her to rest her back on the back wall, and felt her eyes widen when he crouched down and jerked when his fingers brushed against her still sensitive lips.

"If you don't want..." He trailed off as he met her gaze, and she gave a smile that had his eye widening before watching her expression as he slid a finger into her. The breathy gasp that left her seemed to spur him on, and before she knew it she was a wriggling mess as he worked her body like he had known it all his life.

It was frustrating to say the least, he would bring her right to the cusp, had her begging for release, but would always pull back with a smirk.

"Wash my hair for me, love?" He purred out, causing her to stare down at him, trying to get her trembling body under control, and then reached for the shampoo bottle resting on the side. Whimpering as he continued to torture her body in the most pleasurable way.

Pouring the cold liquid onto her hands, she skimmed them through his, surprisingly, soft hair and combed everything back so no suds would get in his face. While she was trying to focus, he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her, causing her to jerk and sometimes scrape against his scalp as moans or mewls left her. He gave no reaction that he didn't mind the slightly rough treatment, so she continued as best as she could.

She was almost done, in more ways than one, and was about to usher him back to rinse off the suds. Hoping that he would finally leave her sensitive body alone, or finally give her the climax that was just beyond release. What she didn't expect, was him to suddenly lean forward and thrust his tongue into her, at the same time pinching on her clit.

Her blunt nails dug into his scalp as her body jerked at the climax that rushed through. A near deafening cry scraped from her throat, and all she could do was push her back against the wall while keeping her hold on the back of Cobra's head. Trying to fight to get her breath and come back from the blissful abyss that he had thrown her into. Whimpering with every swipe of his tongue on her sensitive lips, and every nudge of her clit.

"E...Erik! Please." She whimpered, finding it becoming too much to handle. Only to cry as he nipped at her clit, throwing her into another climax, and nearly collapse. Realizing that she was only standing because Cobra had his arms wrapped under her legs, supporting her with his torso and upper arms. She shivered as he pulled back and slowly licked his lips, his eye fluttering closed before he smirked up at her and slowly slid up her body. Causing whimpers to escape her since her entire body was oversensitive.

"You look breathtaking. I don't think I'll ever get enough." He growled, pressing a kiss to her lips before straightening and stepping back. She watched in a daze as he rinsed his hair, his body still highly affected by their actions, and she licked her lips as she watched his muscles flex and twitch as he quickly rinsed himself off.

When he turned to shut off the water, her gaze widened as she took in all the scars littering his back, and even along his butt and back of his legs. Moving without thinking, she reached forward and traced a few scars with her fingertips before leaning forward and skimming her lips across some others. A chuckle caused her to look up at the back of his head.

"You plan on kissing all my scars?" He asked, and she hummed as she detected the slight bitterness in his voice. Instead of voicing anything, she pressed a tender kiss to the worse of the scars, which slashed down from the back of his right shoulder, to just below his left shoulder blade. Nipping at the raised skin enough to have him tensing, before smoothing her lips across it.

"Damn, Bright Eyes." He whispered, a shiver running down his back before turning and wrapping her in a hug. The action was so unexpected that she hesitated in wrapping her arms around him and just held him.

"Erik?" She whispered, blinking when he tightened his hold briefly before pulling back with a smirk.

"Let's finish what we started. I've still yet to make you scream enough." He whispered, sweeping her up into his arms before stepping out of the shower. Carrying her toward his bedroom, and Lucy swallowed as her arousal spiked, causing him to growl before dropping onto the bed. His lips capturing hers as he pinned her beneath him. Lucy shivered, her mind still wondering about the unexpected tender moment of just being held by him, but soon found those fleeting thoughts gone as he began driving her to the brink.

* * *

Cobra stared at the slumbering form of his mate beside him. Her golden hair splayed around her like a halo, making her even seem more surreal than she already was. He had loved her well into the night, and the sun was just now starting to peek through the window. His gaze skimmed over the hickies and fingerprints on her body. Until it settled on his mark right there on side of her neck.

A deep purple bruise, with the skin around it looking almost like his scales. A normal reaction from fusing their magic together, and he raised a hand to skim a finger over the spot. Finding a smile splitting his lips when she mumbled in sleep and sighed with a smile at his touch. He had never thought that he would have this with anyone. Much less with the woman of his dreams.

He had nagging doubts that she truly didn't want to be his mate, that this was a spur of the moment to help her get over her attraction of him. He had honestly thought that teasing her non-stop and edging her on in their little arguments would be a turn off on her, but they had only seemed to impress her. So, he had thought to just ignore his feelings for her, because damn it all to hell if her comebacks, taunts, and just smart mind didn't turn him on and then some.

Only to find out that he was hurting her worse that way then he had ever done in the past. He had come into the guild that day, expecting to see her chatting with her friends or about to go on a mission with her team. But no. One look at Mira, and a dip into her friend's crazed souls, and he was back out the door. Trying to figure out where the blonde would have went. He knew that if she left the guild then she was looking to be alone, so she wouldn't go to her apartment since her teammates could easily break in.

He had looked up at the sky at that moment, and saw that it was going to be a clear night. Meaning that she would go somewhere that she could easily see the sky. The park was his first guest, and he had felt his chest tighten when he saw her there. Laying on her back, her hair pulled to the side so she wouldn't be pulling on it. Her eyes shining brightly up at the sky, while her soul gave a soft, haunting sound that expressed her feelings to him.

He knew that there was no way he could refuse the woman that she was. And could only curse his damn body because of the what the Tower had done to him. So, he had been surprised as hell when she had kissed him, and he didn't revolt. Even his body could tell how much of a damn angel she was, and he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his. But, he wanted to take time, which she tossed right out the damn window when she stated that she couldn't wait to be mated.

Still, even in the process of mating with her, he had held back. Waiting for every second in case she changed her mind. But no, she had pleaded with him to make her his, and in return refused to even think about taking someone else as her own. She wanted this with every fiber of her being, so he had been greedy and accepted what she was offering him. Even if he believed that she truly didn't understand it all herself.

By accepting to be his mate, she was truly accepting him as family. When she had tenderly pressed kisses to his scars, that so many had turned away from in horror and disgust, he had been lost. There had been nothing to hold him back from taking her as his. And now, he was going to make sure that she never regretted her decision to be his mate. He would do anything for her to make sure that she remained happy.

"What has you so deep in thought?" The soft question caused him to blink and give a hum as Lucy shifted closer to him and nuzzled her head against his chest, right beneath his chin. Relishing in the warmth that she brought with her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just thinking about how I'm the luckiest bastard alive." He whispered, smiling as her soul gave the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and gave a low growl as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"You okay?" He asked, running his hand down her bare back, massaging at the tense muscles that he felt and listened as she gave a pleased hum.

"Little sore, but feel damn good." She murmured, causing him to chuckle before leaning back to see her expression. Blinking when her finger brushed against his neck, and stopped on a tender area.

"I bit you." She whispered, her eyes widening slightly. Causing him to smirk before shifting so her hand rested against his cheek, the perfect angle for him to kiss her palm before nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Yeah, few other places too. My shoulder is bound to be bruised, along with my neck. Never knew that you were such a nibbler." He laughed, watching as she flushed before ducking her head back into his chest. Giving a chuckle, he hugged her closer.

"Although, I left my fair share of marks on you as well." He whispered, releasing her as she leaned back and looked down at her body. Her blush darkening to the point that it nearly surpassed Titania's hair.

"How the hell am I suppose to hide all of these?" She whispered, and he blinked before shifting, trying not to let the simple question effect him in any way.

"Why hide them?"

"Do you know how bad that guild will react? Erza and LAxus will come after your hide! And everyone else will be relentless in their teasing!" She squeaked, causing him to relax with a huff. She was only worried about the others, not of him being the one who marked her.

"Screw what they think or try to do, Bright Eyes." He muttered, pressing a kiss to her lips. Only to sit up and give a grin.

"Although, this did give me one hell of an idea about how to tell them!"

* * *

 **One more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 has actually been done a while, just now getting to post it! Sorry! Anyway, hope that you enjoy! And thank you everyone who reviewed and liked the story! Until next time!**

* * *

Endearment

Chapter 3

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as Cobra nudged his nose against hers, pulling her closer. Actually, nearly into his lap as they slung insults at one another from their spot in Fairy Tail. Ignoring the gaping mouths around them at the obvious displays of affection with the off tone slings.

The only thing that was breaking the guild's stupor was the other dragon slayers, who were busy laughing their asses off from the remaining guild members reactions. Cobra had pulled off the biggest shock of the century, and no way was any of the slayers going to let anyone live it down.

Cobra had walked in with Lucy at his side, his marks on her visible but neither of them paid no mind as Mira hit the floor in a dead faint. Instead they just bickered and bantered like they had when Cobra had first joined the guild, all while the members around them tried to figure everything out.

Cana had actually dropped her barrel of alcohol, staring at the blonde woman in shock. Having not expected her to be so nonchalant about the fact that Cobra had marked her like crazy, telling everyone about their love making the night before, especially since the usual whisper of something sexual had her going as red as Erza's hair.

Makarov could only stare before giving a grin and attempting to wake Mira before leaving her alone and fetching himself some alcohol to celebrate. Thankful that his brats had overcome their differences and were happy together. Also the thought that little brats might be running around had him beaming.

Erza and Jellal were blushing and unable to meet one another's gaze. Erza nearly traumatized that Lucy would be so bold as to let those marks show without a hint of shame. While Jellal was silently cursing his old teammate for getting his girl before he could get Erza. Not to mention both of them were trying to arrange some sort of 'protective' talk to give to Cobra later.

Gray was indifferent to the situation, but was wincing since Juvia was now clung to his side. Muttering about the defeat of a 'love rival' and also congratulating the blonde woman for finally getting someone for herself.

Levy was blushing hard, recalling everything that had happened to her when Gajeel had finally mated with her. Causing an all to familiar laugh to come from the iron dragon slayer as he draped a muscular arm around her.

Natsu was snickering like crazy, beaming in joy since his teammate was so happy. As well as Cobra, who he knew held a lot of baggage over his head when he didn't need to. All the while keeping a hand over Happy's mouth so the little blue furball didn't either get himself killed with a retort, or just ruin the moment for the two.

Wendy was smiling at them, her legs kicking in the air as she studied them. Thankful that they were able to keep their previous relationship, just become closer together. Even Caral was smiling happily for the two.

Laxus had just stared for a moment before giving a smirk and raising his tankard to the two in a silent cheer. While his teammates could only stare on in shock just like the rest of the guild.

* * *

Cobra smirked as Lucy giggled. He knew that everyone's reactions were making her day and then some. She had expected them to be shocked, but not to this extent.

"I just can't understand. Why are they so surprised at this?" She whispered, snuggling into his chest as some members choked at the obvious public display. He huffed before leaning back and resting a hand on her lower back.

"Because, they knew only of our little banters. No one suspected us to show this level of affection for someone they love. Well, you to some degree, but not from me." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. Smirking as he heard Mira squeal before hitting the floor again. That was the third time it had happened now, and he didn't think that it would ever get old.

"Oi, we get it. You two are lovers now. Can you please take it somewhere else so I can sleep." Midnight grumbled, causing him to smirk over his shoulder at the narcoleptic man.

"Jealous?" Cobra shot out, huffing in amusement when the man shook his head before lowering it onto the table.

"Happy for ya. But hearing Mira squeal, as well as sensing people looking over this way to view you two is making it hard to sleep." He grumbled, and Cobra focused on Lucy as she twisted around him.

"Sorry Midnight. You know you can still slip into my apartment if you need to." She stated, and that was all it took for the man to stand and accept the key she was holding out to him. Cobra gave a hum before looking at the man.

"Except whenever I'm ov..."

"You don't have to even finish that. Like I could sleep if you two were going at it like rabbits."

Cobra could only laugh with the rest of the guild as Lucy gave a squeak and blushed brightly. Leave it to the most quiet member of the guild to put everything back together!

"Oi! Lucy, you better come over here and tell me every detail!" Cana shouted out, and Cobra smirked down at Lucy as she gave a sigh.

"Well, looks like the fun is over." She muttered, smirking when he nipped her nose.

"At least until tonight." He purred, laughing when she bolted from his lap, the tip of her ears red. Smirking as she moved to the bar, he blinked as Jellal and Erza suddenly began to approach him as one. Yup, looked like the guild had finally gotten over their shock. Now he just had to hope that these two wouldn't skin him alive.


End file.
